Mmm Yummy
by winterqween
Summary: Human bella can read minds, except for Edward's. Cullens are vamps, Bella still 'sings' for Eddy but it's not much of a problem. Bella falls in love with bitchy Rose who hates her (at first)..


Chapter 1

Yay. My first day at Forks High. I'm really not looking forward to this.

All the overly helpful guys whose thoughts are just too vulgar, all the bitchy girls who play nice just long enough to find out if you're cool, all the teachers who have too many inappropriate thoughts about some of the students.. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

I'm up, showered, fed and dressed early for school. Charlie, my dad is heading out the door on his way to work. He's the town's Chief of Police. He and Renee, my mum, split when I was a few years old, and until a week ago, I've been living with Renee in Phoenix.

She got married a few months ago, Phil's great for her. I'm really happy for them, but living with the newly married couple is kinda driving me insane, so I chose to live with Charlie and finish my last two years of high school in Forks.

Renee didn't want to let me go, but understood why I made this choice. The two of us are really close. She can read me almost as well as I can read her, sometimes I think she can read my mind too.

Renee's really more intuitive, almost empathic. She can understand what someone is feeling almost by looking at them. Not like Phoebe on Charmed when she starts getting a new power, or Prue when she's given it by that demon. Its subtle, but I swear she really is empathic, not just a good body-reader.

I didn't really want to leave her either, but I don't want to hear all the lust-filled thoughts racing through her and Phil's heads. It was bad enough when they were dating, then he moved in with us. I tried to ignore it, but then gave up and decided it would be best to give them some time to get over it.

I'm going to visit over the holidays and call regularly, but I still miss them a lot.

'Have fun at school today hon,' Charlie thinks at me as he races to his cruiser, he's nearly late.

I laugh a little as I clear away my breakfast dishes. I've been to visit Charlie every summer since we moved away from here, but I don't know anyone in town.

He's a lot like me. We're both quiet, feel awkward around strong emotions, like the simple things.

I'm glad I can't really read his mind. With everyone else I'm wishing for an off switch, but with Charlie I can relax. Different wiring or something. To me he sounds like a radio set to a neutral station, just a heap of fuzz. It took a little practice, but he learnt how to send specific clear thoughts through to me if he needs to tell me something.

I pick up my bag and head out to my truck, locking up the house on my way. I can't wait to see Jake this weekend. I kinda wish I could've gone to the rez school, or for him to be at Forks High.

I'm great friends with a lot of the Quileute boys from the reservation 15 minutes up the road in La Push. I spent most of last week visiting Jake, Quil and Embry and passing tools as they fixed up my new truck and Jake's pet project vee-dub rabbit.

I love hearing the old legends. And thanks to Old Quil's memories of his grandfather, I know that the wolf parts at least are real.

Only Jake, his father Billy, Old Quil and Harry know I read minds.

Jake and I get a lot of laughs out of Quil and Embry sometimes, and we've been hanging out so long I'm surprised they haven't caught on yet!

I'm just around the corner from the school now and I can hear everyone's thoughts. They all know there's a new kid today, the Police Chief's daughter. Some of the guys already think they love me, its ridiculous!

I pull in and find a space, groaning as everyone stops to look at 'the new kid'.

I ignore them all as best I can and make my way to the building marked OFFICE.

The older lady behind the desk is just finishing putting together a little folder for me with a map and schedule and slips that need singing and other bits and pieces.. Huh, perfect timing.

She looks up just as I close the door behind me, "Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here," I say.

'She's prettier than her mother,' she thinks.

"Well, welcome to Forks High. I'm Mrs Cope. Your father was very happy when he heard you were moving here for good, he hasn't shut up about it. The whole town is excited to meet you," she informs me kindly. I blush, both from her previous thoughts, and at the idea of all those people thinking about me.

"Oh, well, thanks," I say, and back out of there as quick as possible.

Three steps out the door, 'Damn! She's sex on legs!' "Hi, you must be the new girl, Isabella. I'm Eric." Eric grabs my folder out of my hands, 'I wonder if she'd go out with me?' "Welcome to Forks High. I'll show you where your home room is, if you want?" he asks. 'Please say yes,' he thinks.

Hmm, wistful thoughts, but not repulsive. Seems nice enough. "Okay," I reply.

"Hey, same as mine. And your first class is with me too," he exclaims.

"Cool."

Most of his thoughts go towards school and his friends as we walk to class.

Through the first few lessons of the day I'm bombarded with the usual curious, lustful, jealous, etc thoughts of the other students.

I made a few 'friends' too; helpful Eric, bitchy Jessica, lost puppy Mike, joker Tyler, slutty Lauren.. What really surprises me most is the last member of this group.. The very quiet, polite Angela, who has the sweetest and most selfless thoughts I've ever heard.

By lunch I have a headache and I'm sick of everyone looking at me, thinking about me, Mike's fantasies about me. I'm tired and slightly nauseated.

I look around the lunchroom, and that's when I notice them. There's something very different about them. As I get my food and take my tray to the table with Jess, I keep my eyes on them.

I look each one over carefully. I'm intrigued and start listening in.

The blonde god keeps thinking about resisting the temptation, but his thoughts don't let me know what this temptation is, then he switches track and starts thinking about the pixie beside him, Alice. Married!? I think to myself, at this age?

His eyes flick to me for a second. 'Hey Edward, new girl's looking.' A shockwave hits as I realise he didn't say that out loud!?

I can't hear a reply, but the answer register's in Jasper's mind. 'Yeah, so?' Another shockwave as I realise that I can't 'hear' Edward.

His lips barely move for a fraction of a second and then I hear it through all of their minds, 'Something has her seriously shocked, and a little confused.' he told them.

They all glance over at me and I look away quickly, but not quick enough.. They noticed. Once I can see that they're not looking anymore, I turn back and try to covertly observe them while keeping up with Jess's chatter.

'Do you think she knows?' one of them asks. I hear the word 'Vampire' echo through all of their minds.

Vampire!? The legends! That's why they looked vaguely familiar, I've heard their descriptions in the old legends.

'She just had a surge of awareness, more shock,' Jasper thinks at Edward, 'What is she thinking?'

Oh sweet goddess! Another mind reader! Shit!

'Dude, she's panicking! What is she thinking!?' Jasper demands.

Again, I focus on Edward, but I can't hear a thing. His answer comes through the minds of the others, 'I don't know, I can't hear her.'

A massive surge of relief floods through me, and after a few seconds of stunned silence the thoughts of the others turn slightly panicked. Jasper's mind suddenly goes into military mode, thinking of ways to 'get rid of the threat' but I can also tell he doesn't really want to kill me, he's just scared for the safety of his family.

Alice's thoughts are random flashes that I can't make sense of. 'Edward, I can't SEE her!' she nearly screams in her head.

'What do you mean you can't SEE her?' echoes through them. Another stunned silence, then the big bear Emmett says So, Eddy can't hear her, Alice can't see her, but Jasper can feel her?'

Edward, Alice and Jasper all nod their heads slightly.

A mind-reader, a seer and an empath. All vampires. Oh Great, I think sarcastically.

'Who cares, she's just a stupid little human. Get over her already!' thinks the other one. Ouch! That hurts.

I turn a little more so I can see her. By Emmett's thoughts, she's his fuck-buddy, no serious relationship, just fun.

I gasp as my eyes rake over her. She's amazing! Oh lord and lady! I want to fuck her right here and now!

I don't even hear the others anymore. My whole world has disappeared and refocused around that goddess. I want to run my fingers through her long golden hair, I want to kiss my way down the flawless skin of her face and neck, I want to cup those perfect breasts in my hands… my thoughts start running away from me and I don't care about stopping them.

Just then I feel someone holding my shoulder, shaking me.

I look up into Jess's face. "Are you alright? Are you asthmatic? Do you need to see the nurse?" she asks.

"Huh?" I look at her confused, then I see my face in her mind as she replays my red face and heavy breathing.

I blush, embarrassed. "No, I'm good."

It's a good thing she's so self-centred, she turns the conversation back to planning a trip to First Beach in La Push on the weekend. Apparently that's what they've talking about the whole time, but I was too focused on the vampires to pay any attention to the 'humans'.

'If she comes down to the beach with us I can take her off for a fuck in the woods.' I shudder and grimace. Mike is disturbed, I think to myself.

"So, are you coming with us?" Tyler asks, "to First Beach. Its in La Push," he explains, imagining a make-out session in the back of his car. Yech.

I'll probably already be there with Jake and the gang, so I say I'll meet them there.

After lunch Lost Puppy Mike offers to walk me to Bio, since we're both headed there. I grudgingly agree, trying to act nice and ignore the dirty thoughts running through his mind.

After introducing myself to the teacher he directs me to the last empty seat in the room.. Right next to Edward.

He's looking at me like I'm an exceptionally hard puzzle. Considering that I already know he's a mind reader and can't hear me, I smirk at him. Halfway to my seat a fan blows past me and tangles my hair up. I catch it and try to smooth it. When I look up again, Edward's eyes have gone black and he has a murderous look on his face.

I pale. OH CRAP! I think. They thought that maybe I know what they are. And I do. But they don't know how I know. Is that why he looks like he wants me dead? To protect his family?

If they decide to do anything I could run to La Push. There may not be any wolves anymore, but if they're the same family they should respect the old treaty.

I sit down next to him, trying to keep myself calm. He may not be the empath, but he defiantly would be able to hear my racing heartbeat.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I try.

He just ignores me. He's not breathing at all, and he has a death grip on the edge of the table. Any harder and I swear he'd break a piece off. I wonder if they're that strong? I know they're supposed to be lightening fast. At least at lunch I noticed the gold eyes, so I know they only feed from animals, like the Cullen family in the legends.

I sit there for the rest of the lesson, trying to ignore the statue sitting next to me. The second the bell goes he's out the door a little too fast. From everyone's thoughts I can tell that no-one noticed.

Lost Puppy Mike offers to walk me to gym, my last class for the day.

Fuck I hate gym! I'm clumsy as hell. Thankfully its just a lecture on the rules of volley ball, which we'll be starting tomorrow, so I get to relax.

FINALLY! SILENCE! Peace and quiet.

Charlie won't be home for another 2 hours, so I go up to my room and try to start on my homework.

I can't concentrate. My mind keeps drifting to the vampires.. Mind reader, seer, empath.. Empath! SHIT! Did he feel my lust when I looked at Rosalie? Oh goddess, no. I'm so embarrassed! He's probably told them all! How can I go to school tomorrow?

A familiar fuzz starts, and I realise Charlie's home. Damn! I didn't realise I'd been home this long already! I forgot to start dinner.

I rush downstairs, tripping on the last one and crashing into the wall. "Hey dad, what do you want for dinner? I was just about to start it?" I ask.

I end up making lasagne and going to bed early. I just can't get Rose our of my head, or the embarrassment over having my emotions known.

I think tomorrow is going to be hell.

Chapter 2

Walking into the lunchroom on my second day at Forks High, Mike's tried hitting on me three times, Jess is full of jealous thoughts about Mike, Lauren hates me coz I'm getting all the guys' attention instead of her, Tyler's looking forward to that imagined make-out session on the weekend, Eric's just hoping for a date and Angela hopes that I feel accepted and happy.

I blush slightly at the last one, its nice hearing caring thoughts. I send her a quick smile.

Jess starts bitching about the English assignment we were given this morning. I laugh inwardly, I've already read all the books on the reading list, I know most of them almost by heart. This semester is going to be a piece of cake.

'I wonder who she was thinking of yesterday? What would the others think if I told them?' a familiar 'voice' interrupts my musings. I blush and embarrassment floods through me again. But I'm a little relieved that he didn't tell the others.

'Damn! That's strong. Wish I knew what was going through her head. Why is she so embarrassed?' Jasper was thinking to himself.

'Poor Edward, he's never had control issues before. I hope he comes back soon,' Alice is thinking.

What does she mean 'come back soon'? What control issues? Where did Edward go?

'Ah, Eddy! Scared away by a little human girl!' Emmett chuckles to himself.

I scared him away? How could I scare him? He's the vampire.

'The memory of the burn from him! It was so strong! How can someone smell so good?' Jasper wondered.

Oh, so it was my smell. I smelled to good, and control issues.. He wanted to eat me! I suddenly go pale again, remembering the murderous glare from him yesterday in Bio.

Jasper suddenly looks over at me, 'What the hell just scared her?'

Crap, this is going to get annoying. Renee's emotive intuition was bad enough, but a true empath!? I bet he can feel my irritation now too. Oh well, let the rollercoaster begin. I laughed at that thought, earning weird looks and curious thoughts from everyone at my table, and Jasper.

'Stupid bitch. How come the others are looking at her? She's just an annoying little human, she's nothing. But she runs Edward out of town, and has the others all curious about her.' Ouch!

I notice Jasper feels that stab too, 'Ow, what the hell was that?' He must've asked it out loud, coz the others are asking him what's wrong.

They're too far away to hear, and they seem to be talking in that super-fast, super-low way they were yesterday, so I listen in through their thoughts, again.

"Something just stabbed her. I'm talking fuck-loads of pain!" Jasper says.

"What do you mean?" asks Emmett.

"She went from slightly annoyed, to incredibly embarrassed, to confused to scared shitless, to annoyed, to amused, then came a sharp stab of pain. She's a fucking rollercoaster!" Jasper explained.

I laughed again, that's what I just thought!

"Who cares?" Rose spat, "She's just some human!"

Ow! And cue the pain. How can someone so amazingly gorgeous be so hurtful and cold?

"And right now there was another sharp pain, mixed with longing and sadness. She really is the most confusing thing. I wish Edward was here," Jasper says.

"Eddy-boy can't hear her!" Emmett reminded them, half laughing.

"Whatever. I'm going.. Out. I'll see you in class Em." Rose stood, taking her still full tray and stalked off.

Her walk was so sexy, just the way her but moves with each step, those long, long legs, her self-assured stride, the way she holds her head. She's gorgeous and she knows it, and I want it.

"Holy fuck!" Its loud enough for me to hear it from here, and so full of shock.

I look up to where it came from, realising too late it was Jasper. He's staring right at me, his mouth wide open, glancing between me and my goddess, who doesn't even bother to find out what has her 'brother' so shocked.

"Shit!" I whisper. Shit! I think again. Shit! Shit! Shit!

I flush crimson with embarrassment, grab my bag and run for it.

I don't even bother with my last two classes.

Great! I think to myself, second day here and I'm already cutting class.

I head out to the parking lot, but just as I get to my truck someone else's thoughts interrupt my inner chaos.

'Oh god yes.. Mm.. so good..' she's thinking. Oh sweet goddess, its Rosalie!

'Ooh yeah! Hmm.. Uh.. Oh fuck!' and she's.. oh! Sweet goddess!

Yeah, that's it! Oh! God! YES!' I hear more than just her thoughts as she cums, I can hear HER. She's in the car parked two down from mine.

I watch as she straightens her hair before getting out, just as the bell rings.

I'm hot and panting and my heart is beating a million miles a minute and as she turns around to head to class she sees me.

"What are you looking at?" she snarls at me. 'Stupid pathetic human.' she thinks as she struts past me.

Tears prick my eyes and I turn to open my truck before they can fall.

'Didn't Edward say she smells like freesia and strawberry?' she wonders, 'its more like jasmine and wild berries to me.'

I didn't go home, I went to La Push instead. Apart from the elders, I was the only one who really believed the old legends, and I needed to talk to Billy, Old Quil and Harry.

The three of them are three of Charlie's best friends, he goes fishing with them almost every weekend.

Charlie's heard all the legends, but he doesn't believe any of them. He calls the Elders 'superstitious fools'.

We're the only two people outside the tribe who have heard the legends.

I wonder if any of them know that the Cullens are back? And without wolves around, how will they keep the treaty in place if one of the Cullens decides to cross the border or eats someone?

I arrive at Jake's house and jump out.

"Yo! Billy!" I call, "You home?"

"Yeah Bell," he answers. The door opens just as I get to it and Billy wheels himself onto the porch.

"I've been waiting for Jake to get home so he can pick up some groceries, would you mind taking me instead?" he asks.

"Yeah, sure," I answer. I help him across the uneven ground and steady him as he lifts himself into my truck. I put his wheelchair in the back, jump in and drive into the small town.

"You know the Uley kid who's been missing the last few weeks?" Billy asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"He's come back," he states. A picture of a horse size black wolf morphing into a man flashes through his mind.

"Wow!" I'm surprised, "I thought the line stopped."

"Apparently it skipped a generation. Or the wolf warriors weren't needed in our generation," he sighs, 'Wonder why they're back?' he thinks.

"I might know why," I say quietly.

'Why?' he thinks.

"The Cullens are back."

I pull up in front of the small La Push General Store and help Billy out of the truck and into his chair. His thoughts are still on the Cullens.

"Do you know how long they've been back?" he asks.

"About two years according to the others at school."

He goes silent again as I push him through the store, picking up what he needs. 'Nothing has happened in the last two years, so maybe they're sticking to the treaty,' he muses.

"Hmm, maybe. Or maybe they don't care about it and they're just sticking to their chosen lifestyle," I think out loud.

He silently agrees with me and we finish the shopping drive back, still quiet.

"I have to tell the Elders and Sam," he tells me as I pack away the groceries in his kitchen.

"Yes, that's why I came here," I assure him.

We hear a car door. "That should be them now, Sam said he'd drive the others over this afternoon. We already had a meeting planned," he explains. 'Sam's not going to like that you know about him,' he warns.

"I know," I answer.

'Do you want him to know about you?' he asks.

"Not yet," I laugh, "this could be fun."

"What could be fun?" Harry asks as he opens up the door.

"Oh, nothing!" I say with false innocence.

'You little sneak! You're not going to tell him are you?' I shake my head, no.

"Hey Bell," Old Quil calls.

'Who is that and what the hell is she doing here?' "I thought we had a meeting!?" exclaims the newcomer.

"We do, and that's why she's here," Billy gives him a stern look.

"Sam, this is Bella Swan, Bella, Sam Uley." Billy gave the quick introduction, then got down to business.

"The Cullens are back in town," he states.

'The police chief's daughter? Why does she get to listen to this?' "Are you sure? Why? How long?" Sam starts.

Billy interrupts him, "Yes, not sure yet and two years. Calm down Sam. They haven't hurt anyone and we have a treaty with them, remember?"

"From what I can tell, they're just blending in. Two of them are in my year at school, three above me, one stays home and the other is actually an emergency room doctor!" I put in.

'She knows!?' Sam starts shaking with anger. 'Wait, a doctor? A leech doctor?' I can't help laughing coz he's all confused.

"What else do you know?" Harry asks.

"Um, ok, from what I can.. Pick up.. Two more joined them about 50 years ago. No, they didn't bite them, they were nomads who moved in. One of the new ones, Jasper can sense emotions, the other one, Alice, can see the future. The ones who made the treaty 70 years ago, um, Carlisle is more or less immune to human blood, he's the doctor; Esme, no known power; Emmett, stronger than average but no known power; Rosalie," I melt a little as I think of her, "amazingly beautiful, but no known powers; Edward, mind-reader."

'Mind-reader!' all four exclaim.

'Can he read you?' all but Sam ask. I shake my head, no.

"I don't think the pixie psychic can see the wolves, else they'd all know you were phasing again," I turned to Sam as I said this, "they might not have come back yet if they knew."

He's stunned silent, even his thoughts have stopped.

"Um, ok, we can get back to them in a minute. I want to know why you know? Why do you know about the wolves? How can you know all that stuff about the leeches?" His temper is actually pretty well under control now, he's just confused, and the same questions he just asked are spinning through his head.

"I'm one of the few people in the world who aren't sceptical about magic and other creatures and old legends. I've always believed in the impossible," I give as much truth as I'm willing to admit.

'That doesn't tell me why she's aloud in council,' he sulks, "And how do you know so much about the leeches?" he asks again.

I give a cheeky grin and shrug. "I have my sources."

Old Quil and Harry try to cover their laughter with coughs, Billy doesn't bother.

'They're a bunch of old kooks.' Sam thinks. I nearly choke trying to keep my laughter in on that one.

"Well, if that's all, I'm hungry, and Sue is cooking up a feast tonight for Leah's birthday," Harry announces.

'Leah,' Sam whimpers in his mind, 'I wish I didn't have to leave you. I wish I could tell you.'

I look over at Sam, he's so sad. Harry seems upset too, and I can see Leah in his mind, depressed and crying coz Sam dumped her. Neither of them likes that it had to happen, they both feel horrible for hurting her.

Sam offers to drive him home, and Old Quil says he's ready to get home now too, so they all head out, leaving Billy and I alone in the small lounge room.

"Why did he have to leave her?" I ask him.

'It's a wolf thing,' "She's not aloud to know. No-one is. And what if he imprints on someone. It will break her heart all over again anyway." He sounds so sad as he says it.

Just then the door bangs open.

"Bells! Hey! Doesn't your school finish after ours?" Jake asks.

'Yeah, why are you here so early?' Billy asks.

I grimace, remembering Rosalie's harsh words and thoughts. "Just a bitch at school."

"Well, you know that the Quileute's have the day off tomorrow for the teacher's conference thing, why don't I come keep you company for lunch?"

"Mm, great idea," I agree.

"Lets go to the beach for a while, before Leah's birthday dinner," Jake suggests.

"Sure."

Chapter 3

Last night at Leah's was great! Sue outdid herself with the dinner; Seth flirted shamelessly with Nicola; Jake and Embry threw Quil in the pool; Jared finally looked at the girl who's been crushing on him for years, but only coz he tripped and covered her with his drink; and best of all.. I helped Leah cheer up a little bit when I accidentally walked in on her in the shower before everyone else got there!

I know how I feel about Rose, but she already hates me, and both Leah & I needed some cheering up.

Plus.. it felt SO good!

I spent the whole drive to school daydreaming about last night, sometimes replacing Leah with Rosalie.

Now there's a scene I can get off to!

I pull up in the school lot and head off to homeroom.

I'm sick of Mike's Lost Puppy routine and pornographic thoughts, but I can't seem to escape them as he joins me.

"Hey, where did you go yesterday? You disappeared after lunch." he asks. 'should I try to take her into the janitor's closet?' he wonders. I shudder.

"I had an appointment," I answer as vaguely as possible.

'Bitch, Mike's mine!' Jess thinks to herself angrily as she makes her way over. She plasters a fake smile on and asks where I went yesterday.

"I had an appointment," I answer again. At least its sort of true. There was a planned meeting, and I had something important to add to it. Does that count?

'I wonder if I should try to get his attention? Or maybe I should just grab him and drag him to the janitor's closet?' Jess wonders to herself.

YES! PLEASE! I try to mentally scream into her head.

'Ha! She's already sick of them!' I hear Jasper laugh to himself. I look up and see the Cullens, and Edward's back, standing over by their cars, waiting for the bell.

I intentionally fill myself up with a good dose of ironic humour, just to tease him.

Rosalie steps out from the other side of the car and my eyes instantly flick to her and I feel the lust rise. God I want her so bad. I can hear Jasper laughing and Edward looks shocked.

Jess is trying to get my attention, but I just push wave her off, "I'll catch up to you," I say.

'Whatever, stupid bitch,' Jess thinks as she walks off, dragging Mike with her.

I can't take my eyes off of Rosalie. She looks at the others and follows their gaze to me. Her eyes narrow and the voice of her thoughts is venomous, 'Why does that bitch keep staring? Can't she keep her eyes on her own stupid species!?' There goes the good mood.

'I wonder what Rose's reaction would be if she knew those feelings were directed at her?' Jasper wonders.

Edward's reaction to Jasper's thought is comical. The shocked expression from earlier is back almost ten fold, and I swear the next slight breeze will knock him over! I'm not the only one enjoying it, Jasper's laughing so much that he has to lean against the car. Emmett and Alice are looking at Edward and Jasper like they're insane, Rose checks herself out in the side mirror, ignoring the rest of them.

The bell rings, sending us all into class.

Its finally lunch time and I head out to the parking lot.

"Where are you going?' asks Mike, 'Maybe I could follow her to her car and fuck her in it.' goes through his head. I'm really glad I haven't eaten yet. He's been acting all nice-boy-next-door, but his mind is worse than some of the xxx pornos I've had to overhear from some of the teachers. Yech, god I feel sick now.

"I'm meeting a friend for lunch," I say and turn my back on him.

'Nice arse,' I hear from Tyler and Eric as they catch up to Mike.

When I make it to my truck I can see Jake sitting in the back of it.

'Hey Bell, how's school?' he asks.

"Oh, its great," I answer sarcastically. "There are a few guys who I wouldn't mind ripping their parts off and bleaching their brains, but its not too bad."

'Oh, god yes!' I hear from a few cars down. I blush as I realise that its Rose again.

"Any guys catch your attention?" he asks, "any hot chicks?" he winks at me. 'Any time you need to let off steam..' he lets the thought trail off into a memory from last summer..

'So good.. Feels so good..' I can't tune out Rose. I'm getting hot, and my breathing deepens.

Jake notices, 'You like that idea?' he asks.

"Rose." I breathe her name almost like a prayer.

"Hm, so someone has caught your attention," he grins, "and you can hear her right now. Point her out, where is she?" he asks.

I point to the massive Jeep a little way away and Jake's thoughts go haywire as he realises what she's doing.

'Is she really..?' he thinks.

"Uh-huh," I answer.

'Who's she getting off over?'

"Dunno. She.." I falter as I hear her thoughts as she reaches her climax. "Mmm, sweet goddess, what I would give to help her with that!" I exclaim.

'Mm, more,' she thinks languidly, then starts focusing on moving her fingers again, on her pleasure.

"Uuhhh," I breathe. Jake's thoughts turn lust filled as he watches my reaction to Rosalie.

'Can I help you?' he thinks.

"Yeah.. Please.." I breathe.

He takes my hand and leads me past the Jeep and into the edge of the forest a few feet past it.

"Tell me what she's doing," he whispers against my neck.

He leans back against a tree, and draws me in against his chest. "Tell me what she's doing," he whispers against my neck, then turns me around, so my back is against his chest.

He snakes his arms around me and I start whispering what I read from Rosalie.

Her left hand is on her breast, slowly massaging it, gently pinching the nipple. She slides two fingers over her folds, then gently pinches her clit. She's pinching and pulling and rubbing it for a few minutes then shifts her hand and slowly inserts a finger. After a few thrusts she adds another one and picks up the pace. After her first orgasm not too long ago, it doesn't take long to start building this one. She shoves her fingers in further, harder, faster, curling them just right to hit that spot. She's starting to tense up, about to cum.. So close.. Oh god! Faster again, god YES! OH GOD YES!

I cum with her, all over Jake's hand.

Heart racing, I look up at him. "That was fucking amazing!" I breathe, trying to catch my breath. I lean back against him, and he lowers us both to the ground.

'Jeez Bell. Can I come see you every lunch?' he wonders. 'If she's gonna get you hot like that again, I wanna help again.'

I smile up at him, "Sure Jake."

I'm not a slut or anything. I've only ever messed around sexually with Jake and Leah, but both Quil and Embry got me off one time too. Together. I grin at that memory. The two of them turned it into a competition, the only real winner was me!

I groan as the bell rings. "I don' wanna gota' claze," I slur, and snuggle further into Jake.

"Mm, you have to. But I can come over after school lets out," he offers.

"Maybe."

I get up, unsteady, and wobble my way to my truck, retrieve my bag and head off to class.

'Jasmine and wild berries and sex.. Mm, smells divine,' I hear Jasper's 'voice' in my head, 'and so much lust!'

"Rose, come on, you're gonna be late for class," I hear Emmett call. 'Who the hell is that scent coming from!? Its.. Wow!'

They make their way past me, walking faster than I am, and Emmett's nose flares. 'That scent is Bella!? What the hell was she doing? Where was she?' he wonders playfully, imagining Rose and I together on a large bed.

That thought makes my own lust spike again and Jasper trips over his own feet.

I can't help laughing at him, and Emmett's thoughts about vampires having perfect balance and grace makes me laugh harder.

Jasper tells him to shut up and shoves him, Emmett just teases him about falling. "I'm going to play this back for Edward after school!" he exclaims in what I now like to call vamp-talk.

Rose just calls him a dick and walks off.

I watch her, longingly and Jasper shoots a quick glance my way.

The rest of the walk to class I eves drop on their conversation.

"I wonder what Rose would do if she knew how much lust Bella's throwing towards her?" muses Jasper out loud. Emmett's jaw hit's the ground. 'That's so fucking hot!' starts echoing through his head and a heap of random scenes with Rose and I in a multitude of different positions flash by.

At each new scene my lust rises a little more, and I'm sure I shouldn't be going to class in such a hot state.

"Her lust is spiralling out of control again," Jasper informs him. "Why?" Emmett asks. "Don't ask me, I'm not the mind reader, remember! And besides, Edward can't even hear her anyway." Jasper answers. "And if you keep thinking whatever you're thinking, I'm not gonna be able to get rid of this boner for hours! Between your lust and Bella's, Alice is in for a long, rough night!"

Its time to stop following them and turn down the hall to my class now. I'm late, but I really don't care.

I just walk in and take my seat. Shit, that's right, Edward is back.

"Hi, I'm Edward. I'm sorry I was rude on Monday, I wasn't feeling well." he sounded genuine, but vampires don't get sick.

"Bella," I said.

He looked like he was trying to figure out a trig puzzle, the look of concentration on his face was nearly comical, but I managed to keep mine straight.

'God, I could take her over the lab table right now,' Mike thought, with bonus full colour image of me in a mini skirt, bent over the desk as he rammed into me.

I closed my eyes as I tried to repress the image and a small shudder made its way down my spine. I'm sure I looked about ready to vomit.

I let out a slow shaky breath, "God that's gross!" I whispered to myself.

I heard a gasp next to me and remembered Edward. Oh shit! If he saw my reaction, he'd probably figure it out!

I slowly looked up at him and he was staring at me with wide surprised eyes. "Fuck!" I murmur.

"Everything all right Miss Swan?" the teacher asks.

"Uh, no, she's feeling really sick. I should take her to the nurse," Edward answers for me.

'I'd take her to the nurse's office,' Mike thinks, again with full imagery. I shudder again and pull a disgusted face. Its obviously enough to convince the teacher and he writes us a hall pass.

Once we're out of the building he turns me towards the cars.

"You can read minds," he states.

"So do you," I respond.

"You're human!?" he sounds confused.

"You're not," I say, trying not to let the smile break across my face.

"You know?" he asks.

"Of course," I laugh..

"But Jasper.." he starts.

"I know."

"So you..?" he falters.

"Yes." I smirk. This is fun.

"But we're.."

"I know."

"And you still..?"

"Yes."

"What the hell are you doing Edward?" I hear Rose call. Apparently we walked past her classroom on the way out. "What is it with this stupid little human that has you and Jasper and Emmett so damn excited?" she asks. She comes up beside us, silently demanding an answer. My spirits drop with each insult in her mind and I'm suddenly trying to hold the tears in.

"Are you going to answer me or not Edward? Or will I have to break you little toy to get your attention" I flinch at the venom in her tone and the anger in her eyes. Those beautiful eyes.

"Enough!" I yell, "just fucking enough," I say a bit quieter. "I'll get my dad to transfer me to the rez school. That way this 'stupid little human' will stop stealing your spotlight." I keep getting quieter until the end is almost a whisper, then turn and run to my truck.

'Hey Eddy, where's she going?' Emmett asks. So all the Cullens came out early to play, great.

As I'm puling out I hear the rest of their quick conversation.

"Dude, what the hell did you do? It feels like she was hit with a wrecking ball!" Jasper exclaims. "Ask her!" Edward says, pointing to Rose. "Me !? I didn't do anything!" she protests, "and why do you care anyway? She's just a pathetic little human!"

"And that would be where the sudden hurt and rejection comes from," Jasper mumbles.

"What do you mean? I haven't said anything to her!" Rose complains.

"Yeah, but how often do you think it?" Edward asks quietly.

They all stand there staring at him. "What?" asks Alice.

"She's a mind-reader, Rose. She's heard everything since Monday." Edward explains.

"Wait, so, on the way to class just before, when Jazz told me that Bella was in love with Rose and I was picturing them together in bed, and in the shower and in the bath, and in the pool and…"

"Ok, we get it," Alice interrupted.

"ok, so I was thinking that , and she was right behind us, and Jazz said that her lust just kept going up..?"

"Yeah." Edward answered.

"Holy shit dude!" Emmet exclaimed, "That's hot!"

"Wow!" Alice breathed.

"That explains a lot," added Jasper, with a grin.

Rose didn't say anything. She didn't even think anything. She just went to the Jeep, jumped in and drove out.

I drove home as fast as the truck would go.

Jake was on the roof, changing some of the broken tiles. Charlie's been asking him to do that for months apparently, and he's finally got nothing better to do.

'What are you doing home early? Don't you still have another class?' he asks.

I ignore the question and go inside, racing up the stairs to dump my bag in my room.

I'm still trying not to cry over the rejection, but knowing that Jake was waiting for me helps me a feel a bit better.

I open my window just in time to see him jump from the roof and swing off a thick branch!

"What the fuck are you doing!?" I scream at him.

He turns around on his branch to look at me. "Move," he says, then climbs down a few branches until he's level with the window, then he launches himself through and rolls across the floor, hitting my bed, laughing.

"That was fun!" he pants.

"You're an idiot! What if you fell!? You could've killed yourself!"

"Hey, relax," he soothes, "I'm fine, see?" he stands up to show off his gorgeous shirtless self to show that he's unharmed.

"That is SO not the point!" I fume.

He pulls me into a hug. "So, what happened to send you home early?" he asks.

I recount the conversation, and he pulls me closer, dragging me down on the bed with him. I curl up into his arms like a little child. "She's amazing. So self-assured, confident, gorgeous, loyal, loving and caring.. For her family at least.. Fiercely protective. Willing to do anything to keep her family safe. Her eyes, her lips, that gorgeous bum, the sway of hips when she walks.. I want it all Jake, I want her. And she hates me and she hasn't even met me. I'm just the 'stupid little new girl' to her."

"Damn Bells, what are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Ignore them I guess." I stand up and straighten my clothes, "I have to get dinner started, you wanna stay?" I offer.

"Yeah, why not. The Chief loves me." he smiles and gives me another squeeze before we head down stairs.

The full convo:

Once we're out of the building he turns me towards the cars.

"You can read minds," he states.

"So do you," I respond.

"You're human!?" he sounds confused.

"You're not," I say, trying not to let the smile break across my face.

"You know (we're vampires)?" he asks.

"Of course," I laugh..

"But Jasper..(read those emotions from you)" he starts.

"I know."

"So you..(like rose)?" he falters.

"Yes." I smirk. This is fun.

"But we're..(vampires)"

"I know."

"And you still..(like rose)?"

"Yes."

Chapter 4

I'm not looking forward to today. Again. My first week here has been horrifying, and its not even over yet.

They know I can read minds, they know I know they're vampires, Rosalie knows how I feel towards her…

I pull up at school, ignoring the usual chatter. Mike finds me again. 'Ooh! Those tight pants show off her ass great! I'd love to rip'em off her and shove my way in. Either entrance will do as long as I get to fuck her like a dog.' I try not to throw up at his inner musings.

On the outside, he's the perfect picture of charm, "So, are you still coming to First Beach with the gang on Saturday?" he asks, again picturing us going off into the bush for a quickie.

I cringe inwardly, "I actually had other plans with other friends already, like I said, we'll meet you guys there." I shove past him, praying that he'll just go away.

'Jazz said there was more than simple lust there, she really does feel for ME, too. Why!? I'm nothing. I was just thrown away. And all the guys just want my body. Why would someone care about me!?' Rosalie's thoughts pulled me away from my disgust at Mike's.

'Ah! But she must know by now that we're vampires, but she still cares? God, this is so confusing!' she continues.

'She knows that we're vampires, but she hasn't told anyone yet. Or at least there's no rumours or fear from others,' thinks Jasper.

'I hope we can be friends,' wishes Alice.

'Mmm, Bella, Rose, me and a camera.. Oh yeah!' Emmett of course.

Jasper raises his eyebrow at Emmett as he reads the spike in lust, then slaps him over the head when he realises that I'm nearby. I can't help laughing at them.

"She knows what we are," whispers Rosalie, "no-one is supposed to know. What if someone finds out? We could all be killed coz we let the secret slip. You know there's only two options for humans who know!"

The words 'Death or turn' flit through all their heads.

"I won't tell anyone," I whisper, and I know they hear me.

"What are you on about?" asks Mike. Damn it! I was hoping he'd leave.

"Nothing, just thinking," I reply.

'About me I hope,' he thinks. I walk faster, muttering "Can I kill him, please?" under my breath.

I can hear the Cullens all laughing and I growl.

'Did she just growl?' Alice laughs to herself, 'I hope I get to meet her properly, she seems like fun. I really wish I could SEE her tho, its frustrating!'

"Why did you leave again yesterday?" Jess asks on the way into the lunchroom.

"Yeah, Bella, you've skipped the last bit of school two days in a row," Tyler says.

"I had an appointment on Tuesday, I wasn't feeling well yesterday," I mutter.

'Yeah, sure, she probably left to go at it again with that native kid that came for 'lunch' yesterday,' Mike thinks jealously, a picture of Jacob flashing in his mind.

Oh god he saw that! I think, Mortified!

'Edward, what was that?' Jasper thinks at him.

"Mike just replayed watching Bella and a Quileute kid sneak off into the edge of the forest. They were up against a tree and his hand was in her pants.. Not that Mike noticed, but you were only a few feet away in the Jeep Rose, doing the same thing to yourself," Edward smirked.

'But I thought..' Rose was lost for words, even in her head.

"Maybe he is to her, what you and Emmett are to each other. Just 'friends with benefits' until you find someone serious," Edward suggested.

"Maybe," she allowed, "But a Quileute!?" 'Filthy mutts.'

"Jake's not a filthy mutt!" I mutter.

"I never said he was," says Jess. Oops.

"Sorry, just.. Lost in my own world." I look out the window and see Jake, "I gotta go. See ya." I take off towards the parking lot. Jake looks really upset. Half way there I'm close enough to hear his mind,

"No!" I cry.

"She went missing last night. Sam Uley found her this morning," he whispers in his mind.

"Bear attack, they said. I saw her as Sam carried her body into town. Sure she was broken, and there was blood, but it was a very clean bear attack. Why would the elders lie about something like that?" he's choking on his tears as he tells me, he forgets he doesn't have to say it out loud, I can see it all in his mind.

"Does Seth and Jared know yet?" I ask him.

"Yeah, Seth broke down, Jared disappeared. Sam's out looking for him now too."

"Poor, Seth, he's been in love with Nicola for nearly two years. And we need to find Jared, losing your twin.. It feels like losing a part of your self." Thankfully I've never had to feel that myself, but I've heard enough about it from others.

My phone rings. I check the ID, it's Harry Clearwater.

"Hello Harry," I answer.

"Hey Bell, we have a problem," he starts.

"Yeah, Jake just told me.. Nicola, a bear attack." I hear a jumble of confused and panicked thoughts. I look up and meet the eyes of the Cullens.

"Did you hear anything?" he asks.

"No, still all golden," I have to be careful because Jake is still beside me, "it must've been random." I say.

I can hear the relief floating through their minds as they listen in to my phone call.

"Has Sam found Jared yet?" I ask.

"Yeah, he uh.. Well.. He REALLY didn't take it well.. He.." Harry must have someone near him too, coz he's reluctant to finish his sentence.

"Sam has a new friend?" I ask, to make it easier.

"Yeah," he answers, relieved.

"Ok. When do you want me to stop by?" I ask.

"After school?" he suggests.

"How about now?"

"Yeah, ok," he agrees.

"Alright, see ya soon Harry." I hang up the phone.

"Need a lift home?" I ask Jake, "I'm headed that way now."

"Yeah."

'We have to find these nomads and stop them before they can take another life,' Alice thinks.

'These nomads could expose us,' thinks Jasper.

'Wonder what that 'Sam's friend' thing is about? And obviously some people know it wasn't a bear attack," muses Emmett.

'That 'all golden' comment while she was looking at us? Maybe the Quileute's know that we're back,' Jasper wonders. 'Did she tell them or did they already know? And why doesn't 'Jake' know about us and the wolves?'

'Mm, sounds like the mutts know we're here and she's been keeping tabs on us,' Rose thinks.

After a quiet ride with Jake replaying Sam holing Nicola's body, we finally make it to the Clearwater's house.

Seth is curled up on the couch on the front porch. 'Why didn't I tell her? I should've told her. I love her so much and now she's gone and I never got to tell her.' he keeps repeating in his mind.

I hurt for him, and tears prick my eyes again.

I can hear the thoughts of Sam and Jared. It seems they're both in wolf form, Jared nearby to guard us, Sam out following the vampire's scent.

Jake goes to sit by Seth and puts a comforting arm around him.

Harry comes up to me. "Are you sure it wasn't a Cullen?" he asks.

"I'm sure," I answer.

'How the hell would she know?' I hear from Jared, 'Why does she know?'

"I don't know, but she does," Sam answers. Huh! They share a mind when phased, cool. Annoying.

"Phase and tell them the trail just hit's a road and stops," Sam orders.

"Don't worry Jared, I'll pass it on," I say, before relaying the message to Harry.

'What the hell!?' shoots through both wolves' minds.

"Sorry, I guess we should've told you sooner," I chuckle, trying to make it sound cheerful but failing miserably. "I read minds."

Harry gives a small laugh beside me too.

'Shit, so all those times I was checking you out..' Jared starts

"I was trying so hard not to laugh," I finish.

"Only you two, Jake and us Elders know, so don't go spreading it 'round," Harry adds, then goes back to his house to pass on Sam's message.

'This is going to be hard to get used to, sharing a mind and a mind reader,' Jared thinks.

"Yeah, but we might as well make good use of it. Bell, could you find out if this leech is staying for a while or just passing through?" Sam asks.

I start walking closer to the tree line where Jared is hiding. "Yeah, I can find out, if the Cullens know the answer. They were talking at lunch when they overheard my phone convo with Harry, they want to stop this 'nomad' before he kills another human. They don't want anyone else to die almost as much as they don't want to be exposed, or have the treaty broken."

"What are they planning on doing about it?" Sam asks.

"I only heard the first part before Jake and I left, but it looks like they're gonna hunt it down, send it away, but if it poses too much of a risk or chooses to fight they are prepared to 'destroy' it," I answer."

"Good, as long as they stick to their side of the line."

Jared's mind, even being filled with Sam's thoughts is mostly still centred on the loss of his twin and the new heavy responsibilities of being a town protector.

"I know I can't really say much that will help right now, but from what I've heard, you need to stay strong. It will always hurt, but you need to turn the pain into your reason for growing and moving forward, turn it into strength. If you don't the pain will crush you, and we know Nicola would come back and kick your arse a thousand times over if you let yourself die."

As I walk back towards the Clearwater's house, I hear a whispered 'Thanks' float through Jared's mind.

Her funeral is that evening.

Charlie doesn't attend, instead he takes some local hunters out searching for the 'bear'.

Leah doesn't like that Jared is standing beside Sam and the Elders. I wish I could tell her why first her boyfriend, then her best friend suddenly desert her, and at such a sad time when all of us need the comfort and friendship more than anything. One friend is gone and another has 'outgrown' them. The same thoughts are flicking through Leah's, Seth's, Quil's, Embry's and Jake's heads.

Chapter 5

Finally it's Friday!

After Nicola's funeral, and the hunters went home, Sam and Jared started searching everything up to the treaty borders and to the edges of their land, but couldn't find any other sign of the vampire.

I told them I'd find out what I can from the Cullens today.

I hopped out of my truck and Mike started coming straight for me, as usual, more x rated thoughts filling his mind, but I just shoved past him and walked straight up to the Cullens.

'What the hell is she doing here?' Rosalie thought, and my already low emotions took a small nose dive.

"What do you want?" she snarled, possibly forgetting she already asked silently.

"I need to know what you know about the attack on the rez Wednesday night," I state.

"Why would you accuse one of us? Can't you just read it and know we didn't do it?" her voice lowering into a growl.

"I know it wasn't any of you, I just need to know what you know. Is there someone else in the area or were they just passing through?"

"I didn't SEE anyone deciding to come this way, so it could be nomads just wandering. We'll keep a look out, if they come to this side of the treaty line, we'll defend the humans and our land," Alice assured me.

Edward nodded his agreement, then he looked at me for a second.

Jasper picked up my confusion, and Edward read it as easily as I did. "You didn't hear that, did you?" he asks.

I shake my head. "I can't hear you either," I whisper, slightly embarrassed. The only other person I haven't been able to hear is my father, but he can still make it clear enough for me when he wants to.

The bell rings, interrupting us.

Rose grabs her book bag and stalks off towards the school.

I watch her arse swing from side to side as she goes and have a strong desire to lick from her ankles to her knee and up her thigh, brushing my hand past her centre just before my mouth reaches it…

There's a rush of wind past me and something hit's the side of the Jeep with a loud thud. We all stop to look over and see Jasper pinning Alice to the door, running his tongue up her leg.

I flush with embarrassment as I realise what happened.

I whisper a quick "Sorry Jasper" and run for homeroom.

I hear Alice's voice float through my head as just before I make it inside, "Anytime Bells!" and I swear I can hear the grin on her face.

I miss homeroom, so I just go straight to English.

Everyone is talking about the bear attack on the rez. Word spreads fast in small towns, nearly everyone has heard about it already.

"I heard she was out there with a guy and he just ran and left her behind," I heard Lauren telling someone.

"I thought she got dumped and ran away," said someone else.

Lauren, being the gossip queen she is, decided to mix the two stories, "Oh, she did, but she took some other guy with her. She was, like the town slut or something."

I let out a low growl.

"She was pregnant too, " Lauren continued. She just didn't know when to stop.

"Nicola wasn't a slut, she wasn't pregnant, she was still a damn virgin for fucks sake!" I scream at Lauren.

Everyone looks at me, dumbstruck.

"She was sweet and kind and funny and a great friend and she had a small fight with her brother and went for a walk to cool off," I said quietly. "She's loved by a lot people. Something I doubt you'd know anything about," my voice getting stronger again as my temper rose. Who the hell is she to call someone she doesn't know a slut, when she's the worst in the school!

"You're the slut Lauren. You're the one who slept with half the basketball team, and Mike, and our English teacher, and give up on trying to seduce Ben, he's head over heels for Angela. Angela, another sweet and caring person. People like Ben and Angela and Nicola are rare. They are true friends, loyal, something you can never understand you selfish stupid spoiled bitch!"

I stormed out of the room, Jasper quick to catch up to me.

"I could feel your anger building from the other side of the school! What the hell happened!?" he asked.

"You were actually concerned about me?" I ask, shocked.

"Well, yeah," he answers.

I give him a quick recount of what happened in class.

"I don't think the teachers here are going to like me much.. I've skipped afternoon classes the last three days, and I'm running out first period today, and its only my first week here," I laugh.

"Why have you been leaving early?" he asks.

"Tuesday I left coz I was mortified when you caught me out over my feelings for Rosalie, Wednesday coz Edward caught me out after some REALLY disturbing thoughts from Mike, yesterday coz they found Nicola," I say as fast as I can, still feeling the pain of the last one, "and you just heard today's episode."

"So, um.." he starts. He remembers yesterday at lunch, when Edward was telling them about Mike catching Jake and I, and Rose being just a few feet away, "uh.. You and the Native dude.." he tries.

I laugh again. "Me and Jake are just friends, but he," I pause, going red, "I don't usually talk about this, um, I will coz I want you to help me with Rose.."

"I don't like messing with people's emotions," he jumped in.

"You can mess with them? My mum just knows what someone feels, she can't affect them," I exclaim.

"Your mother's an empath too!?" he's completely shocked.

"Yeah, but she only knows what they feel, she's not like Pheobe from Charmed, she doesn't feel it."

"I feel it, and yeah, I can change them. But I'm not going to do that to Rose," he says.

"I don't want you to, that's not what I meant. I just meant tell me what she likes, what I have to do to get in her good books!"

"Punching Mike Newton would be a good start!" he jokes.

"I'm about to anyway for my sake, closely followed by Eric and Tyler. Thankfully they aren't as graphic. Then, if my knuckles are still in tact, Lauren and Jess could do with a good black eye each too."

He just laughs at me again. "So, what was it about you and, Jake?" he asks.

"Oh, yeah. Um, Jake and I are just friends, with occasional benefits. And sometimes Leah and I get together too. If Jake feels anything more than friendly fuck-loads of lust towards me, he doesn't think about it around me," I explain.

"And when Jake was getting you off?" he asks with a smirk.

I go crimson with embarrassment, "Um, I was.. Um.." I stumble, "Oh goddess," I whisper.

"Go on," he urges, his smirk/grin getting bigger.

"I-I was.. I was whispering all of Rose's thoughts, her actions to Jake.. He was copying them for me."

By now, we've made our way out to the rarely used picnic tables outside the cafeteria. I curl up, completely mortified, as we sit down.

After I finally settle down, we spend the rest of the class time talking about our families. I tell him about Charlie, Renee, Jake and my other friends from the rez.

He tells me little things about each of the Cullens. Edward loves music, Rosalie has her cars, Carlisle the doctor, Esme the mother, Alice and her shopping obsession, Emmett's love of video games, and his personal hobby of correcting Civil War history books.

"Hey Jazz! What-ya doin' out here?" Emmett calls out. "Oh! Hey Bella." Rose's hand gliding down Bella's stomach as the water runs over them, reaching down to tease her soft folds.. Bella leaning to touch her hot mouth to Rose's breast, kissing it before taking the nipple into her mouth.. Rose pinning Bella to the shower wall, two fingers deep inside, her hand moving nearly at vamp speed as Bella starts tensing.. Rose grabbing a massive blue double dil..

"OH GOD EMMETT! COULD YOU NOT!?" I screech! "That is NOT something I want to see!"

Jasper just sits there laughing his ass off. 'Damn! That lust was almost enough to make me cream my pants!'

"Oh! I don't need to hear that!" I tell him.

"What?" Emmett asks, "I thought you liked Rosalie?"

"I do, and that shower scene was HOT! But that blue.. Th-that.. Was not needed! And definatly not one that big!"

Jasper nearly falls off the table laughing. "You must mean Big Blue. He's Alice's, but sometimes the girls work together and give us a show." I can see one of those 'shows' replaying in his head.

How the fuck does something that big fit in someone so small!?

I must've asked that out loud, or Jasper worked it out from my awed, curious and lust-filled emotions, because he answered, "It's almost as big as me."

…

I fell off the table.

"Bella!" I heard from the car park.

'Ew! What is that god-awful smell?' I heard Jasper think.

'Hey, that smells like the wolves that were here last time!' I hear from Emmett.

I look up to see Sam and Jared climbing out of an old blue pick-up.

Sam looks at me on the ground, then glances at my companions and growls quietly. From this distance I wouldn't have heard it, but it registers in Jasper's and Emmett's minds and they are suddenly on the defensive.

"Hey! Town is neutral territory! Start shit and all of you will be in trouble. No one has broken any rules so just chill!" I scolded all of them. "Help me up Jazz?" I ask.

Sam lets out another quiet growl as the vampire touches me.

"Shut up," I mutter, knowing he'd hear it.

'How does she know about the treaty?' Jasper thinks.

'Rose riding my dick, Bella sitting on my face.. Oh yeah! Or watching Bella eat out Rose.. Ooh!' Emmett is lost in his own world, and his thoughts are getting me all turned on AGAIN!

'What are you doing with the leeches?' Sam asks.

"Cooling off after a fight," I answer.

'Care to elaborate?'

"Not really. What brought you into town? Wait, scratch that, what brought you to my school?" I ask.

'We picked up the trail of another leech cutting through our land,' Sam told me.

"Hey, did you get anything else on that nomad that was here the other day?" I ask Jasper and Emmett, "Sam says they found another trail.. Uh, where in your land?"

"Cutting from near the river, right to the outskirts of town and down to the beach," answers Jared.

Jasper sends texts to Alice, Rose and Edward, asking them to join us outside.

"Lets wait for the others, I asked them to join us for an info-swap," says Jasper.

Sam and Jared growl again, 'More leeches' they both think.

'Mmm, I love it when Jazzy calls me out of school early. I'm glad Emmett brought his Jeep today, Eddy hates it when we use his Volvo.' Alice was thinking. I couldn't help laughing.

'This better be good, Spanish is the only class I even slightly enjoy, and only coz I love to mess with the teacher..' Rosalie is thinking, 'Oh god! Rotten wet dog smell! Where the fuck is that coming from!?'

And as always, Edward's mind is silent to me.

Hearing their thoughts, Edward stops and looks at the wolves first.

Alice and Rose see them when Edward growls.

"What's going on?" Edward asks.

"Another one on their land," I answer, "Thankfully no fatalities this time."

"What?" hisses Rose.

"How could I miss this?" Alice asks herself, "Why can't I see them?"

"Lets just go and discuss this AWAY from school. Class is about to let out," I state. "Neutral territory. My place."

My lounge room is completely silent, even tho there are 7 vampires, 2 wolves, 3 Elders and me in there.

Even with all of their stressed out thoughts, I just can't forget about Rosalie's close proximity to my bedroom, or the bathroom, and Emmett's xxx rated background thoughts really aren't helping.

"Bells, Emmett.. Focus," Jasper laughs. Of course I go red.

'What did that mean?' Sam wonders, 'Is Bella involved with that leech?' he thinks, picturing Emmett.

"No! I'm not 'involved' with Emmett!" I say.

"No, but the thoughts of what he wants to see you and Rose doing together are very distracting." Edward just had to say that didn't he!? I go red again, as I flick my eyes toward the goddess leaning against the door.

'I'll ram into her from behind and she can finger-fuck Rose and scream her orgasm right into Rosalie's pussy..'

"Oh sweet goddess," I groan, "Emmett, keep thinking like that and I burn your dick off. Think with the head on your shoulders, not the one between your legs."


End file.
